


Back to School

by nochick_fics



Series: Now or Never [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai needs to work on his lesson plans but Goku has something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sekaiseifuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 9/23/12.

One bright afternoon day, Hakkai pulled into an empty slot in the school’s parking lot and killed the car’s ignition.  He glanced around, confirming that he was the only one there, and sighed in relief.  Although he had nothing against most of his co-workers, it was a bit trying after a while, having to deal with their questioning glances and subtle probing.  They were all curious about him, and understandably so, as he never divulged the particulars of his personal life and kept his interactions with them to a strictly professional level.  Oh, he was well aware of the rumors floating around about him, some bordering on preposterous (no, he did not have a gaggle of dead bodies in his basement on hand for Satanic rituals) while others skirted the truth (he wasn’t exclusively gay, he just went with the flow--and if that flow just happened to have a penis, then so be it).  As a man who treasured his privacy, he never felt the need to clarify anything and was much more content to let them think whatever they were going to think, regardless of accuracy.

Hakkai snatched up his keys, ready to get to work and having no urge whatsoever to waste any more time than he already had.  Two weeks had passed since school let out and he had yet to turn in his lesson plans for the summer term that would begin the following week.  He was not usually tardy when it came to such things, but this time around, he had been quite… busy.  Distracted, more like it.  But in a good way.

A _very_ good way.

He turned around to grab his bag from the backseat and paused, his hand firmly grasping the handle.   A slow, wicked smile bloomed on his face as his eyes moved along the tan-colored leather.  For the longest time, he had been considering the purchase of another vehicle, something a little less sensible and mundane--a Jeep perhaps--but after _that_ night, he was extremely glad that he had procrastinated.

After Goku’s startling confession via one of the sweetest and most awkward kisses that Hakkai had ever known, the teacher eventually gave up trying to concentrate on his plans.  It was useless when all he could think about was the boy with the stunning golden eyes, the face that was just as handsome as it was cute, and the hair that seemed to have a mind of its own and probably felt like heaven to the touch (little did he know at that point that he was about to find out).  It was a miracle, really, that he had managed to maintain his composure when Goku kissed him, which ignited something deep within him that he had no idea even existed until that moment.  Hakkai had always felt a sort of connection with the young man, saw him much like he saw himself--a loner among the crowd.  But there was never anything sexual in it, never anything untoward, at least not until the brief pressing of lips and bodies that unleashed a desire he had not felt in years, a desire that had him rock hard in an instant and retreating to the safety of the other side of his desk for fear of what he might do.  Or allow to be done.

Hakkai had gathered up his things and left, and found Goku loitering by the school entrance.  He greeted the teen with a calm expression, even though he was inwardly pleased.  The kid could take a hint, after all.  He had offered the teen a ride home, and somewhere along the way, he ended up giving him an altogether different kind of ride in the backseat of his car.  It was a tight fit--in more ways than one--but it worked.  Astonishingly well.

In the two weeks since that night, they had spent a great deal of time together, talking, fucking, talking _and_ fucking.  Although Goku was clearly and rather adorably giddy about this new development between them (as well as all the sex), Hakkai was hesitant to let optimism blind him to the fact that he was fucking a former student.  He knew that his best friend Gojyo would root him on, but the man would also fuck anything that moved so that knowledge was hardly soothing.  And while his actions were not technically illegal as Goku was eighteen and no longer attended high school, Hakkai was not foolish enough to believe that their situation— arrangement?  _relationship???_ — would not be severely frowned upon.  Taboo unions were nothing new to him, after all.

But that was a story for another time.

Snapping back to the present, Hakkai grabbed his bag and exited the car.  There would be more than enough time to ponder all of that later.  Well, ponder in more detail, because the teen was never too far from his mind these days.  But for right now, he had other things to do.

He entered the school and walked down the hallway.  It was always a bit creepy, such vast silence in a place meant for the resounding cry of youth, but today he welcomed the lack of noise.  The sooner he got the damn lesson plans done, the sooner he could—

_Spend more time with Goku._

— enjoy the rest of his time off before summer school started.  Hakkai unlocked the door to his classroom and stepped inside.  He started to turn on the lights and opted against it; there was more than enough daylight to work with. 

The room was unusually cool, but Hakkai thought nothing of it as he walked towards his desk.  He was far too busy trying to work out the best course of action for a group of students whose fate resided in his hands to give much thought to the fact that a room that had been shut for two weeks should have felt a whole lot warmer.  He sat down at his desk, peeled off his glasses, and ran a hand over his face.  Perhaps he would make himself a cup of tea before he began, something warm and soothing and…

Thoughts of tea and other things came to a jarring halt.  Hakkai put his glasses back on, even though they were not necessary to see what he was seeing.  It just took a moment for his brain to catch on.

“… Goku?”

Goku grinned at the older man from the desk where he sat, looking coy and so very not studious.  “Hey.”

Hakkai gawked at him.  “What on earth are you doing here?” he asked.  “And _how_ did you get in here?”

“The window,” the teen replied with a casual shrug.

“The window…”

Hakkai was stunned, and rightfully so.  While his classroom was not on the second level, it was high enough that one could not simply walk right up to the window and hop through.  The idea of Goku doing some strange simian shimmy up the wall to gain access to the classroom was just plain weird.  And amusing.  And admittedly impressive.

Goku slid out of his seat and approached Hakkai’s desk.  “I know that you have stuff to do… but…”

He ducked his head and began fidgeting with the edge of the desk.  Hakkai could still see his ears through the thick nest of hair atop his head, and he saw that they were bright pink.  It made him smile.

“But what?”

“I just wanted to see you,” Goku muttered.

Hakkai sighed in resignation.  He knew that he should send the boy on his way but how could he?  He stood up, lesson plans forgotten, and rounded the desk.  He then pulled Goku into his arms and kissed him.

“There,” he said after they finally parted, taken aback by his own breathlessness.  “Will that suffice until tonight?”

Hakkai already knew the answer well before proof of it was digging into his leg.  Goku favored him with a devious yet endearing look that touched briefly upon his heart before shooting straight down to his crotch, and before he could even think to protest in the interest of common sense, he was being shoved against his desk and kissed roughly, hungrily.

Goku’s tongue was hot and eager between his lips.  Hakkai moaned into the teen’s mouth, torn between seeking to gain control of the situation before it got out of hand and giving himself up to it.   But his willpower, what little there was of it, was no match for the dangerously insatiable libido of an eighteen-year-old male.  After about a minute of making out and fondling and grinding, rational thought ceased to exist.  He was going to let Goku have his way with him right there against his desk in the middle of the classroom of the school where he worked.

And he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Wanna fuck you,” Goku whispered into his neck while practically humping at his thigh.  _“Please.”_

Hakkai wanted it as well, probably more so.  Unfortunately, there was one small problem.

“I don’t normally travel with lubricant,” he lamented, quivering against the tongue that moved along his throat.  “We could try without…” His voice trailed off as he thought back to their first time in the car.  They hadn’t used lube then, either.  Wonderful as it had been, boy did he ever pay for it the next day.

“I have some!” Goku announced suddenly.

He pulled away from Hakkai long enough to retrieve the messenger bag that sat on the floor by the desk where he had been sitting.  In spite of his present state, Hakkai started grinning as Goku dumped the bag’s contents onto the floor.  Pencils, pens, a spiral notebook, a random manga, a T-shirt, an mp3 player, and yes, there was the lube.  All of the essentials.

“I’m glad to see such preparedness,” the older man said between chuckles.

Goku grabbed the lube and wasted no time in picking up where he had left off.  Clothing was hastily shed (Hakkai considered insisting that they keep their shirts on but then realized that it would make absolutely no difference on the off-chance that they were discovered) before they resumed all the touching and feeling that was now magnified to mind-destroying levels by the absence of cotton and denim and the like.  Goku turned Hakkai around, and Hakkai flushed slightly as every single forbidden fantasy he ever dared to have about being fucked over his desk was about to come true.

He flinched as slick fingers carefully penetrated him one by one.  Goku had balked at doing it the first few times, not because he thought ill of it but because he hadn’t wanted to hurt or otherwise discomfort Hakkai as a result of his inexperience.  But after a _very_ _thorough_ demonstration by Hakkai, during which Goku’s eyes had comically bugged out to the point of expulsion, the young man was well on his way to becoming a regular pro at the art of fingering.

Groaning uncontrollably, Hakkai arched back into the digits that stretched him.  He gripped the far edge of his desk, his eyes open but not seeing, his breathing hitched, his face plastered against a yellow notepad upon which he had jotted down several pertinent things (hell if he could remember exactly what right now, even if he wanted to).   His teeth clenched in anticipation when Goku grabbed him by the hips and pulled him backwards, and he bent slightly at the knees, lowering himself to just the right angle; their height differential was not best suited for this position but damned if they were about to let that deter them.

_“Ahhhh…”_ Hakkai trembled as Goku pushed into him, filling him until he was all the way in.  Goku stilled inside of him, nails digging impatiently into Hakkai’s skin as he waited for the older man to give him the cue to continue and whimpering gratefully when he finally received it.

He began to move, his cock sliding in and out of Hakkai in a slow and steady rhythm that belied his excitement. Hakkai rocked back against him, hips rolling, basking in the pleasure and pain of the invasion.  Together they shook the desk with increasing vigor, fucking harder and faster until it creaked noisily beneath, but soon enough, even that was drowned out by the sound of their own panting and groaning.

Goku locked his arms around Hakkai’s stomach and started thrusting harder.  He was unraveling now, quickly.

“H-Hakkai…”  He draped his shuddering form across Hakkai, each frantic buck of his hips punctuated by the loud, wet slap of colliding flesh.  _“Ohhh…. Ohhhhh….!!!”_

Goku screamed into Hakkai’s back as he came, crushing him in a backwards embrace. Hakkai rode out the storm of his lover’s release, clinging to the desk as Goku clung to him.  He smiled as he felt Goku twitching against him, delighting in breaths that came out like sobs, and he waited until the young man pulled out of him before standing up and turning around.  Goku sank down to the floor and blinked up at him with those gorgeous eyes.

And waited.

Hakkai gazed down at him, all too mindful of the cum that coursed down his thighs.  Goku had made a mess of him.  Now it was his turn.

He gently, lovingly cradled Goku’s face in one hand and took himself in the other.  Then he began to stroke.  It didn’t take long, not after all of that, and he grunted sharply as he spurted across the teen’s face in hot white streaks.  Not to be outdone, Goku pushed Hakkai’s hand away and shoved his mouth over the older man’s cock, swallowing down what was left.  Hakkai yelped at the unexpected sensation of lips and tongue wrapped around him and his knees, which were already in a bad state, buckled in defeat, causing him to crumble to the ground.

When both men were finally able to move, Goku grabbed the spare T-shirt from his belongings and offered it to Hakkai, who politely declined.

“I think a shower is in order,” he said, wincing when he tried to move his legs.  “And some painkillers,” he added.

Goku peered up from the shirt, which was decidedly soiled now that he had used it to clean his face.  “I’m sorry.  I ruined your day.”

“No, you didn’t.”  Hakkai leaned over with a groan and kissed Goku on the lips, tasting himself.  “Quite the opposite, actually.”

Goku smiled sweetly at that, and once again, Hakkai felt something constrict in his chest.

_I’m falling in love with him._

He set aside the thought for later contemplation and rose to his feet, leaning against his desk for support.  Goku followed suit and they got dressed in contented silence.

“Would you like a ride home?” Hakkai asked when they were finished, grabbing his keys while Goku swept his things into his bag.

Their eyes met.

They smiled at each other.

And then they laughed.

It was the same question that had started it all in the first place.


End file.
